The Final one shots
by CAPtainAmerica77
Summary: so these are some one shots based on the movie, The Final You can request but no lemons,
1. Just an afternoon

The bell was about to ring, the bell that signified the end of the day, the bell that told me i got to go home, and not just go home but catch a ride with my boyfriend. I finisheed packing up my violin right as the bell rung and dodged through the hallway comotion to meet my boyfriend outside in the courtyard.

I didn't see him when I first got there so I waited. I waited for about a minute when all of a sudden someone came up from behind me and covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" said a very deep voice that could only belong to one person.

"Jack you know you have the deepest voice of anyone i know right?" I said lifting his hands away and turning around to face him.

"It was worth a shot" he said pulling me in for a kiss.

"Well next time change your voice a bit" I smiled. He took my hand and we walked to his truck hand in hand.

"So how was your day?" asked Jack as he put the key in the ignition.

"It was okay, we got some new music in Orchestra that I'm really excited about."

"Really? And what music would that be?" he asked as we pulled out of the school parking lot.

"It's O.A.R's shattered, and I get to play the solo lead" I said with a huge grin.

"Only you?"

" yeah since I'm first chair Tokick just gave me the solo" I said "how was your day?"

"It was... okay." he said hesitating a little.

"Did something happen, you hesitated there?" I asked brushing some of my ginger and blonde hair out of the way.

"No Dane was in a bad mood so I had to deal with that for lunch and all of third period," he explained to me.

"Why didn't you text me, I could have left rehersal and came to hang with you." I said.

"Well I know cheerleading and Orchestra are the two most important things to you so I didn't want to pull you away." said Jack smiling at me out of the corner of his eye.

"You know Heather and Brittany would have let me leave if I told them I needed to, and i know the routine so it's no big deal..." I started "... you mean more to me than my violin and cheer team ever could, you know that right jack?"

"yeah here we are" he said pulling into the drive way of my parent's place.

"Wanna come inside you know my parents don't care?" I asked hoping Jack would want to curl up with me and watch a movie or teach me how to play banjo or something cute.

" You know I love to spend every minute I can with you," He said playfully mocking me from earlier.

We got out of the truck and went around to the side door which leads right into my room. I used my key, the only key to that door, and we went inside.

"You painted your walls again." he said walking through the door and looking at my walls that I paint when I'm bored.

"hmm, oh yeah i did I was in a Disney mood" I said kicking my shoes off and throwing them, along with my back pack, into my closet. The closet used to be a walk-in but now you could barely see the other side through all my stuff.

"So what do you want to do?" Jack asked sitting on my bed and taking his banjo out.

"I don't really care, I just like being with you really." I said joining him on the bed.

"Ok" was all he said as he began to play softly. I moved my head onto his shoulder and closed my eyes, and just listened. We must've fallen asleep at some point because next thing i remeber was waking up with Jack and I under the covers, not like that.

"Jack," I shook him softly "Jack wake up, it's almost dinner time."

"Babe, five more minutes please.." he said rolling over.

" Jack... wa-" I said as he rolled back over and snatched me into his arms before I could even protest.

"I love you Katrina" he said kissing the top of my head before going back to sleep with me in his arms.

"I love you too Jack" I replied before i curled up with him to sleep.


	2. Homecoming?

"Katrina how come you got a boyfriend sooner than I did" asked Evelyn Jones.

"I don't know Jack and I just sort of clicked and became an item, I'm sure that will happen with some guy for you" said Katrina

"But I don't want it to be some guy I want it to be him" Evelyn said glancing across the classroom at Dane.

"Well you could always talk to him you know." Kat said sarcastically.

"No he'd think I'm weird."Evelyn said in a panicked whisper.

"You're weird because you're the leader of dance company and in charge of prom committee? Highly doubt it, I mean Jack doesn't care that I'm a cheerleader, first chair violinist and actress." Kat said sarcastically.

"Well I guess, want me to call him over?" Kat said, today there was a substitute in class so it was basic finish the busy work and then chaos.

"Yes-no-i mean please..." Ev said quietly.

"Hey Jack,Dane come over here!" Kat called from across the classroom. The boys grabbed their stuff and walked over to join her and Evelyn.

"Hey babe." Jack said kissing Kat.

"Hey Jack, Hey Dane" Kat said.

"Hey Katrina, hey Evelyn." Said Dane smiling at Evelyn.

Jack and Katrina began talking about their weekend plans with each other and walked into their own little world, leaving Evelyn and Dane to talk together.

"So Evelyn doing anything fun this weekend?" asked Dane kicking his feet up on the desk.

"Well I have Dance company rehearsal today after school and then I have to get my homecoming dress."Ev said.

"You're a dancer?" Dane asked intrigued to know more.

"Yeah, I'm dance company leader." Ev said proudly.

"That's awesome I'd love to come see you sometime" Dane smiled.

"Really? Thanks I'll let you know when the next show is" Ev said "Now enough about my dull life, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Just chilling, may hand with Andy or Jack for a little while. Well I'd hang wit Jack if him and Katrina were ever apart."

"They're really good together" Ev sighed smiling at Dane as he looked at Kat and Jack.

"Yeah they are." he agreed.

" So you going to homecoming?"asked Ev trying to keep a conversation with Dane.

"Maybe there's one girl I want to take but I think she already has a date." he said running his fingers through his curly short hair.

"Aw well did you ask her?"

"No not yet, I was actually gonna ask her today." he said .

"well god luck I'm sure she'll say yes" Ev said giving a fake smile, sad that Dane had another girl he liked and it wasn't her.

"OK who are you going to homecoming with?" Dane asked pulling Ev out of her sad state briefly.

"No one I was just gonna hang with some of the dance company girls or maybe Kat and Jack." she said twirling some of her black hair between he fingers.

"Oh would you like to go with me?" Dane asked.

"What? What about that girl you were gonna ask?" Ev said shocked and blushing.

"I just asked her" Dane smirked.

"Oh my gosh I'd love to go with you Dane" Ev said giving Dane a nice hug. Dane smiled, hugged her back and said,

"I'll pick you up at 6."


	3. The news

I felt all my breakfast come up as I watched the news that morning.

"Last night a gruesome turn of events turned into a real night of terror" said the news woman "This night of terror was some high school students from Johnathan high being tortured by fellow students Dane,Ravi, Emily, Andy, and Jack last names will not be revealed for the protection of families. The torturers will not go to jail as Dane, Ravi, Andy and others were killed, Jack and Emily committed suicide." That's when I went to vomit.

_Nononono Jack wouldn't do that, he wouldn't torture my friends_ I thought my tears mixing with my up chucked breakfast in the toilet.

"Jack why? We...were so happy"i choked out between sobs.

"Kit Kat you OK?" I heard my older brother James ask through the bathroom door.

"Jack's dead!" I yelled.

"What? No he's not" James said, he obviously didn't see the news this morning.

"Yes he is and his friends tortured some of mine, the popular kids. In the end Jack and Emily killed themselves, so Jack's gone, get it?" I opened the door and yelled taking my emotions out on James.

"Kit Kat come here." James said pulling my in to comfort me. I sobbed and sobbed continuously into my brothers arms until I could cry no more.

"better?" he asked

" No just done crying" I said as I pulled myself out of his arms and down to my room.

I opened the door and flopped down on my bed and just laid there staring at the ceiling. _Jack and I used to lay here all the time _I thought _ whether we were sleeping, talking, or doing other things we spent more time here than on my bed or his than going out on dates._

I was almost asleep from all the stress when my phone buzzed, it was Heather.

'**I hope you know your boyfriend and his friends ruined my face' **it read.

** 'I hope you know he killed himself when the cops showed up' I** texted back. I stared at the screen re reading my text I sent before I decided to read some of Jack's and my last texts. There was one new message _ I don't remember that being there. _

**'Hey I know you'll be mad but tomorrow I won't be here. You'll here about it on the news but I just wanted to tell you I love you. You mean the world to me and I'd never have made it through high school without you, thanks 3 Oh and there's something for you in my room and in your email**

** Love Jack'**

"If I really meant the world to you why'd you leave me?" I asked out loud as I clicked my phone off and cried myself to sleep for the first time in years.


End file.
